Who Ate the Lappy?
by obsessedhomestar
Summary: Someone has taken a bite out of the Lappy! It's up to Strong Bad to find the culprit, who could be anyone!
1. Once Bitten

**WHO ATE THE LAPPY?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestar Runner, it belongs to the Brothers Chaps

It was a bright and sunny day in Free Country USA. Strong Bad was just waking up; despite the fact it was noon. He shifted in the coach, letting some potato chip crumbs fall out of the upholstery. Strong Bad stood up and stretched a little. Then he decided to walk up to the email room. He hadn't checked his email in a while. When he reached the email room, he discovered that the lights were switched off.

"The Cheat!" he demanded, "Did Sir Dumpington pay the bill?"

Strong Sad's head poked out from the door. "Why did you ask him?" he quizzed, in his whiny voice.

"Shut up!" Strong Bad ordered, and kicked him out of the doorway. Even with the unworthy introduction of his wimpy brother, Strong Bad could sense that something was wrong.

Then he saw something, a dark figure moving in on the Lappy 496, his beloved computer. Strong Bad made a noise like a wounded sheep and collapsed on the floor. "THE CHEAT!" he screamed.

The Cheat ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He then saw the dark and rather portly figure moving into the Lappy. "Meh!?" he quizzed.

Strong Bad warbled, "Wha?" The Cheat started to kick him to wake him up. Strong Bad stood up, but very shakily, and looked at the dark figure. "Get your hands off The Lappy!" he roared. The figure did nothing for a while and then jumped out of the window. For a portly guy, he could jump pretty high.

Strong Bad smirked, and looked out of the window, "Yeah, you better run..." He looked around the room and to his beloved computer and he gasped. The Lappy had a rather substantial bite taken out of it.

"Lappy!" he wailed, "Don't die on me now!"

The female computer's face flickered on and off, "Oh, Strong Bad, I fell dizzy..."

Strong Bad held his head up. "I pine for you..." he wept.


	2. The Confession

Strong Bad was distraught after watching someone bite his beloved Lappy. Quickly, he ran downstairs and out the door of his house. He needed to find the culprit; some of the citizens had motives to take a bite out of his computer. The first place he decided to check out was Bubs Concession Stand.

"Bubs!" Strong Bad screamed, running to Concession Stand, "Someone ate the Lappy!"

Bubs looked strangely neutral. "Oh..." he said, with not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Bubs..." quizzed Strong Bad, raising an eyebrow, "are you OK?"

"Yes...I am..." Bubs pronounced, "Why...do...you...ask?" Strong Bad looked at his blue faced business partner with intrigue. Bubs then slid a piece of paper under the wrestleman's nose. "I know who did it..." he whispered, "It was..."

"Hewo Stwong Bad..." smiled Homestar, walking between Strong Bad and Bubs. "Hoard someone ate your computer box." Strong Bad rolled his eyes, "Homestar...did you?"

Homestar smiled vaguely, "Yeah, it was me..."

Strong Bad's eyes shrank to the size of little peas. "You...what!?" he hollered, so loud that everyone in Free Country could hear him.

Meanwhile in 20X6! Stinkoman was training when he heard a voice screaming "YOU...WHAT!?"

The anime wrestleman looked up and shouted, "Hello, are you here to challenge me?"

No reply.


	3. A Wrong Lead

Strong Bad was in the middle of having a sort of seizure. Homestar eyed him rolling around on the grass of The Field.

"Stwong Bad, are you dancing?"

Strong Bad sat up and glared at him, "You ate my Lappy..." he mused. As he said this, his eyes seemed to bore in Homestar's head.

Homestar looked around, "are you mad at me?" he asked, obliviously.

Strong Bad stood up, his whole body shaking, "Am I made at you!? AM I MAD!? I'll freakin' kill ya!"

Just then, Marzipan ran into The Field. "Homestar Michael Runner!" she thundered, "Look at what's happened to you! I leave you for ten minutes and you become a suspect in a mystery!"

Homestar's girlfriend glared at her boyfriend, who sighed. "I should have tied you to The Stick like I planned!"

Strong Bad blinked, "what?" he asked, bewildered. "So Dumpface didn't eat my Lappy?"

Marzipan shook her head, "I was out picking roses for Homsar's birthday when I saw a portly figure dressed in black heading for your house." she explained.

Strong Bad nodded, "Of course!" he giggled, "Homsar, I hate that freakin' guy!" As Marzipan shook her head, and walked away with Homestar Runner at her heel, Strong Bad saw Bubs shake his head. Strong Bad didn't want to waste time though, he just ran to the Homsar Reservation.


End file.
